FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a signalling device, and more particularly, to a mailbox mountable signalling device enclosing a light fluorescing material which is exposed when the mailbox door is opened by a postman delivering mail to provide an observable signal indicating that mail has been received.
Mailbox mountable signalling devices have been known in the art. Such devices have included signalling structures of various sophistication to alert residents that mail has been delivered. They have ranged from expensive radio-controlled beepers and battery powered lights, to relatively inexpensive colored flags, reflectors and like signalling structures that have been activated manually by the resident or postman, and automatically by opening of the mailbox door or by inserting mail in the mailbox. Various types of signalling devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 510,199 to Sheldon; 879,022 to Wolf; 1,084,893 to Mullins; 2,217,310 to Fatur; 2,561,007 to Bierig; 2,856,123 to Mary; 3,275,228 to Golla; 4,171,086 to Hudson; 4,498,621 to Diamond; and 5,040,723 to Kelley, Sr.
The above-mentioned signalling devices for mailboxes have been inadequate, however, for at least a number of reasons.
The known signalling devices have not provided a light fluorescing material that absorbs the full spectrum of outdoor light, including normally invisible ultraviolet light, and emits it in the form of visible fluorescent light in all directions to signal to residents that mail has been delivered. Such device would require no solar cells, bulbs, wires or electrical connections, or extraneous or self-contained sources of electrical power such as batteries, to operate. It would require only outdoor light to activate the fluorescing material and so would provide the significant advantage of requiring no maintenance to assure its continued operation.
Moreover, such a light fluorescing material would emit light that visibly contrasts with the opaque portions of the housing, mailboxes and their surrounding environments. This contrast would assure that the signal remains highly visible in all types of light conditions, including situations of limited visibility due to clouds or precipitation. Accordingly, the signalling device would eliminate the need for multiple trips to the mailbox, and thus would be particularly advantageous for use by the elderly and disabled.